<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Trouble by GenesisPhoenixDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096455">Double Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon'>GenesisPhoenixDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Twins, David Singh finds out Barry Allen is the Flash, Fluff and Smut, Gay Barry Allen, Gay Sex, M/M, Singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:49:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sebastian comes to Central he helps Barry gain the few things he needed to find.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/David Singh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Barry sighed as he walks in.<br/>
“ALLEN!”<br/>
“Yes boss?”<br/>
“The fuck are you doing down here. You got cases up there and about that attitude.”<br/>
“What? I just walked in Captain.”<br/>
“Seriously don’t act like you didn’t walk in five minutes ago.”<br/>
Barry tensed and snarled.<br/>
“Did the other me go upstairs.” <br/>
David looked stunned.<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
“Follow”.<br/>
Barry raced up stairs sees Sebastian and slam into a wall. David right behind him.<br/>
“Allen what the.”<br/>
“Good to see you Brother.”<br/>
Barry slams him again into the wall.<br/>
“I told you never to return you bastard.”<br/>
“Oh come on my last visit wasn’t that big of an issue.”<br/>
“Not that being of an Issue! I still have to pretend you be in love with Iris because you decide to out us both in collage. I was hospitalized for four month because you just had to out me along with you!”<br/>
“Really you pretend to be in love with that piece of work.”<br/>
“You tried to convince the first man I love to kill himself, The second you decide you wanted for yourself. Oh and where were you when I was struck by lightening and laying in a hospital bed fighting for my life brother? Fucking any man that moves? Blinding more enemies with rock salt?”<br/>
“That was highschool and how did you know about that.”<br/>
“Who the hell do you think prevented the school from expelling your ass. Now your here, pretending to be me, and pissing off my boss.”<br/>
“Please he treats you will no respect at all. Never mind you were named the best CSI in the state four years running.”<br/>
“I’m aware I’m not respected Sebastian. However this is still my fucking job.”<br/>
He notices David wince at that but pays no mind.<br/>
“I outed you along with me because you can’t hide it forever. You’ll never find happiness that why. I spoke up to this one because you deserve to be treated better. I was never told you were struck by lightening. I didn’t think you’d be hospitalized for being gay Barry. I was trying to  help. As for those two ass holes. One was cheating on you. The one I convinced to kill himself was the reason you where hospitalized. He was a teacher who was using you! It was while you were waiting for a date he never showed up to that you were attacked. He was the one behind he to yeah I ripped into him till he felt so much self-loathing he killed himself.”<br/>
“You could have told me Sebastian! Not go behind my back. Me coming out should have been my fucking choice. Also captain the bastard wasn’t my teacher so don’t give me that look” Barry growl. David lifted his arms seeing Barry was a bit unhinged in his anger right now and defensive.<br/>
“Yeah Barry here has a major thing for older men. In fact.”<br/>
Barry panicked and covered his mouth. <br/>
“Yeah my boss does not need to know anything about what I like.” Barry was red and glaring.<br/>
Sebastian’s eye’s narrow before he seemed to figure it out and chuckled.<br/>
“Shut it Sebastian its not funny.”<br/>
He releases Sebastian.<br/>
“Damn you got stronger Bar yet still to afraid to come out. Yet you do realize your boss knows now.”<br/>
“Yes he does. I trust him not to sad a damn thing to anyone.”<br/>
“Plus he is well aware I’m gay. So I understand.”<br/>
“A gay Captain...awesome. Why are you afraid still.”<br/>
“Not like it would matter Sebastian not like I’m the desired twin.” Seb rolls his eyes.<br/>
“We have the same face. Your issues are your personality. Your soft, self-hating and goodie two shoes. That's partly way you hate me. We share a face but I’m everything you believe you will never be.”<br/>
Barry closes his eyes in barely contained anger.<br/>
“I mean look at you. In your effort to hide who you really are you are a doormat. Even when we were kids. Your thoughts and your actions were always against each other. The real you wouldn’t ever put up with disrespect. Never would have let those bastards hurt you. You were taught to fight for fuck sake. I know you were. Joe taught you! You took three different Martial art classes in highschool! You let them hurt you because the good heart on your sleeve soft bitch act you got going on says not to fight back. You have better aim then most cops yet your a CSI and not a cop.  <br/>
Your a genius in coding yet you do nothing with it. If you would just be yourself and not hid behind this pathetic mask you could finally be happy.”<br/>
“I’m not you Sebastian. You were always a bully, cruel, cock and arrogant. Controlling and manipulative. You think I wasn’t told everything you’ve done growing up. Blackmail, blinding kids theft. Steroid use.”<br/>
“HEY THAT WAS FORCED!” Sebastian growled.<br/>
“Yet you said nothing. You could have come forward protected the students that you were the Captain of! But no you let Hunter have them because what?”<br/>
Sebastian growl, both of them in each other's face.<br/>
“Your right Barry your not me. I was chosen by uncle as hair to his business because taught me to be cruel and do whatever needs doing to get the job done and when Hunter took over our aunt had died the day before. But you are right you aren’t me. Tell me Barry why are you working as a CSI.<br/>
“I love Science and to find moms killer. Which FYI I did.”<br/>
Sebastian froze his eyes widened.<br/>
“W...what”<br/>
“That's right you heard me I found the bastard. Ironically he was the man I admired and who was a mentor to me. Quite the betrayal really. Harrison Wells killed our mother. Only I know the real reason why. So that's why.”<br/>
“You could have been a cop”.<br/>
“I could have. However Joe was against me or Iris being cops. To dangerous.”<br/>
“Why did he kill mom...”<br/>
“What you actually care? Here's a reason to leave this city and never return. He kill mom in a fit of rage after his real target was whisked away.”<br/>
David’s and Sebastian’s eyes widened.<br/>
“You were the target!”<br/>
“That's right. I was the target. Then as a hit to my heart and life. He left a will. The first part was that he would leave everything, his businesses, his patents everything to me. Then he left a two part video. The first was him telling me how I failed and how getting to know me and teach me changed nothing and that if I got the video it meant he died and that he would give me the one think I worked so hard for. The confession from our mothers killer, to free our father, a man who you never bothered to visit. A man you believed guilty. Your both probably wondering why.”<br/>
David and Sebastian nodded.<br/>
“To prove even when I have money and my life long goal achieved, I’ll never find happiness or peace. Tell me Sebastian why return here. Why can’t you leave me to my already doomed life.”<br/>
“Don’t listen to that bastard Barry. Also I came here to warn you.”<br/>
“Warn me about what.”<br/>
“Nick and his boyfriend seemed to get an idea in there head.”<br/>
“Ugh those two. What idea?”<br/>
“To mend our family relationship be forcing us to do a performance together.”<br/>
Barry winced “ugh ever sense that one night.”<br/>
Seb chuckled at the repulsion on Barr’s face.<br/>
“Oh please you love performing.”<br/>
“Explain please.”<br/>
“Oh right sorry Captain. All this must be a bit much. I didn’t mean for you to even know Sebastian existed”.<br/>
“Ouch!”<br/>
“What your practically a nemesis.”<br/>
“I’m not a villain nor you a hero Barry.”<br/>
Barry had to force himself not to react.<br/>
“I’m sorry who has a death under their belt.”<br/>
He huffs at that.<br/>
“I didn’t kill him.”<br/>
“no just drove him to it.”<br/>
“Anyway since you wont answer your boss, I will. I was Captain of the Warblers in highschool. A well known Show Choir. Nick, his boyfriend, Barry and I went to the same Collage. One night we finally managed to drag Barry out to an open mic night at our favorite bar. Once I mentions Barry was just as good at singing and dancing as me. There forced us on stage.”<br/>
“I should have said no.”<br/>
Sebastian rolled his eyes at Barry.<br/>
“Ever since they wondered why Barry never went for singing  like on Broadway.”<br/>
Barry scoffed “Cause I can’t act to save my life.”<br/>
“Captain...whatever your name is.”<br/>
“David Singh” Barry growled in warning.<br/>
“Sorry sorry Captain Singh. Did you know Barry was a great shot, could fight, could sing, was gay and was a genius at coding? ”<br/>
“God no.”<br/>
“Did you know he could dance, is just as good with words as me and before today has a temper?”<br/>
“The temper showed only once around me.”<br/>
“Not my fault” Barry muttered.<br/>
“You yelled at me for asking if you had the case files done.”<br/>
“Nice”.<br/>
“That was not my fault. I ran into a meta a day before that whos eyes flashed red when I looked at him.”<br/>
“Wait you were hit by Rainbow raider?”<br/>
Sebastian was confused.<br/>
“What the fuck is a meta and a Rainbow raider?”<br/>
“Meta's are humans that where effected by the dark matter from Star Labs particle accelerator when it blew up. Rainbow raider was a meta who could enrage people with a glance into their eyes. Used it to rob the bank.”<br/>
“Oh....wait is it instant?”<br/>
“...most of the time yes.”<br/>
“Most of the time.”<br/>
“Some people it works slower on. Unfortunately that is not a good thing.”<br/>
“Why?” David asked in confusion.<br/>
Sebastian spoke instead as he understood.<br/>
“Bottling up anger and letting in simmer....It turns into rage. Barry hear had year and years of repressed rage so when he was affected he was probably able to bottle it for a while. But then...well. Boom”.<br/>
“Oh”.<br/>
“So when I..”<br/>
“Well if you treated him the way you did me when you thought I was him. Yeah  your lucky he didn’t hit you. As you saw a little of how he is when unreasonable levels of pissed off.”<br/>
“Your a special case Sebastian.”<br/>
“Am I the special case or..”<br/>
“Finish that thought and I’ll show you just how much of my training I remember.”<br/>
“I’m confused but I do want to see Allen sing.”<br/>
Barry turn red.<br/>
“Never going to happen. Wait...Sebastian you said Nick and Jeff were on their way here?”<br/>
”Aw no fair Sebby you warned him.”<br/>
“son of” Barry was jumped on by Jeff.<br/>
“Hey Big bear.”<br/>
Barry gritted his teeth and David looked amused now that the yelling and fight was over.<br/>
“I told you not to call me that!”<br/>
“you will always be Big bear.”<br/>
Barry flipped the hyper man on on his back making him pout.<br/>
“Jeez grumpy.”<br/>
“Sebastian came in and pretended to be me and pissed of my boss, then we spent a while yelling at each other.”<br/>
“This guy is your boss! I though he was your boyfriend.”<br/>
David choked of air making Sebastian, Jeff and nick laugh.<br/>
“He is with someone. So no. Now what are you doing here.<br/>
Sebastian rolls his eyes.<br/>
“That's your problem with Jeff's thought hm? Interesting.”<br/>
“Shut up Sebastian.”<br/>
“I see Sebby is still just as good at pissing you off as always.”<br/>
“So it seems.”<br/>
“Now come on open mic night tonight. Your not getting out of it. Big Bear.”<br/>
”Watch me”.<br/>
”But Big Bear” Nick whined.<br/>
“Why to you call him that.” <br/>
“Nick was about to answer and Barry turn bright red.”<br/>
“If you never tell him that answer I’ll go tonight”. Barry stated quickly.<br/>
David rose an eyebrow at that.<br/>
“You caved awfully quickly, what's wrong? The reason can’t be that embarrassing.”<br/>
Sebastian laughed loudly.<br/>
“Personally I don’t think he should be embarrassed at all.”<br/>
“You wouldn’t” Barry muttered.<br/>
 “Just tell me”.<br/>
“Nope We want Barry to come to the open mic night.”<br/>
“Can I join?”<br/>
“You’ll have to sing. Everyone that comes with our group has to.”<br/>
“That's fine.”<br/>
“W...wait what about Rob. Will you bring him?”<br/>
“Oh right guess you didn’t hear. Me and Rob split about a month or two after the the weather wizard incident.”<br/>
Barry blinked “oh”.<br/>
“So he isn’t taken.”<br/>
“Shut up Nick.”<br/>
“Yes sir”.<br/>
“We will be there at seven. Barry...Let Sebby help you pick something out.”<br/>
“Hell no. I don’t want to look like a male hooker.”<br/>
“RUDE!”<br/>
Nick and Jeff cackle at the look of offense on Sebastian.<br/>
“I’ll make you look like Sex on a stick.”<br/>
“why do I have a have a very very bad feeling”. <br/>
“Because he will dress you like a male hooker” Jeff piped up with amusement.<br/>
“Oh come one Barry they just want to have a little fun.”<br/>
Barry stared at his captain for a a few moments.<br/>
“Fine. Now everyone out I have work to do, damn it.”<br/>
Sebastian snickered at Barry as they left. Leaving Barry and David.<br/>
Barry gets right to work and David just watches.<br/>
He tried to ignore the presence for like an hour.      <br/>
“Was their something you would like to ask or tell me Captain Singh.”<br/>
“I wanted to apologize. I didn’t realized you felt so disrespected here. By me.”<br/>
Barry sighed and looked over at his Captain.<br/>
“Look Captain...It not a big deal. I’m use to being shown no respect. I was never shown an ounce of it by anyone but my mother, Father and Twin brother. So I never expect respect from anyone.”<br/>
He watched the man visibly recoil.<br/>
“Despite the animosity between you and your brother...I’m glad I get to learn more about you. I hope one day you’ll be comfortable enough to be yourself.”<br/>
Barry sighs deeply.<br/>
“About tonight.....I apologize for the future bullshit they may pull. Also for the love of what little sanity I have left after this morning. DO NOT ASK ABOUT THE NICKNAME!”<br/>
“That bad?”<br/>
“Something you really really don’t want to know the answer to. Also um I’ll probably be dressed in a manner that is.....um different then how  I chose to normally dress.”<br/>
“Why would he dress you badly?”<br/>
“He was a massive egotistical playboy who slept with men right and left. Who believes I should be more confident and open with myself. To him nothing is more confident and open then dressing like a playboy. So expect tight clothing and possibly leather. Ugh more hair gel then ever needed.”<br/>
David looked amused at Barry plight. <br/>
He leaves and Barry finishes his day in peace before going back to his house. He now lived alone in a single story three bedroom home.<br/>
Where Sebastian was already waiting.<br/>
“Joe give you my address?”<br/>
“Obviously.”<br/>
“Lets get this over with then” Barry mutter seeing the bags in Seb’s hands.<br/>
He leads the man to his bedroom and waits as he pulls out a few outfits.<br/>
    The first was a long sleeved deep red silk button up with fitted skin tight black denim pants. Barry was surprised at the oddly respectable clothes. The second was a skin tight mildly see through black short sleeved t-shirt and a matching skin tight leather pants. The last was white button down with black skin tight leather pants and matching jacket.<br/>
“The first one seems safest.”<br/>
“Great go get changed.”<br/>
    It was not until her was buttoning the shirt he realized the shirt not only a size to small but first three buttons were missing making the shirt outline his torso closely revealing the muscle he often hid and showed the skin on his chest as it hung open. The pants highlight the long and well ton legs he also hid with baggier clothes.<br/>
“his the white button down also rigged?”<br/>
“Yep”<br/>
“I hate you”.<br/>
“Love you too brother.”<br/>
Barry sighs as Seb goes about fix his hair. Once does they pick up the troublesome two and head to the bar. <br/>
“You look awesome Big bear.”<br/>
Barry rolled his eyes.<br/>
“I’m just glad there is no leather.”<br/>
“Sebastian your rather subdued”.<br/>
They were right a simple white t-shirt and black leather jacket with black leather pants.<br/>
Once there  They see David waiting outside. Barry turned red. He was in a dark green long sleeved button down and black slacks. Highlighting his already amazing tone body.<br/>
Sebastian smirks at the man “you clean up good Captain Singh.”<br/>
“ Hello Sebastian.” His eyes shift  to Barry and he swallows thickly.<br/>
“You look good Barry.”<br/>
“How you can tell them apart?”<br/>
“They maybe twins but their eyes are different. Barry’s are on the greener side of Hazel, Sebastian’s are a bluer”<br/>
Barry was a bit shocked he noticed that. Even Joe had some trouble telling them apart.<br/>
“You look very nice as well Captain.”<br/>
“David when we aren’t at work Barry.”<br/>
“R...right”.<br/>
They walk in and take a seat near the stage where there was a rather unfortunately horrible chick singing. <br/>
“God Nick, Jeff save these poor peoples ears.”<br/>
“They quickly sign up and Seb orders drinks.”<br/>
“Really Seb your just going to make a idiot out of your self if you get drunk.<br/>
“Oh your drinking to.”<br/>
“One of us has to drive you idiot. Besides Alcohol is...not really my thing.”<br/>
“Was in collage.”<br/>
“Yes well not anymore.”<br/>
He rolls his eyes as they wait for Nick and Jeff be called.<br/>
They sang a version of living on a prayer.<br/>
After Sebastian drug Barry up sign them up.<br/>
“OK everyone next up is Sebastian Allen-Smythe and his twin brother Barry Allen! Singing. I Like It Heavy by Halestorm.”<br/>
David watched in shock as Barry seem to change into someone else on stage. Confident, strong and sure. His voice taking on the rasp the song called. <br/>
Once it ended Nick, Jeff and Seb each did a solo. Finally Barry had to do a solo.<br/>
“Ok Next up is Barry Allen with...For your Entertainment by Adam Lambert.”<br/>
“Oh There he is.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“Like I said before my dear brother is repressed. He has a dark side. It on occasion comes out when he sings if you pick the right song.”<br/>
David swallowed thickly as Barry sang and danced. Some in the Audience wolf whistled at the more provocative moves.<br/>
After the song ended someone grabbed a mic.<br/>
“Well well Barry Allen quite a show lets see if you can beat me.”<br/>
David was stunned to see Captain cold on the stage.<br/>
“Can’t beat the Flash so you gun for a CSI? How cute. No surprise” Barry sneered.<br/>
“yep he’s awake.”<br/>
“SHOW HIM WHO BOSS BARRY!”<br/>
”ALRIGHT EVERYONE WE GOT A CHALLAGE!”<br/>
“What song cold”.<br/>
“Dream On”.<br/>
Barry and Sebastian laugh.<br/>
“RECK HIM BIG BEAR”.<br/>
Unlike normal Barry grins and winks at them.<br/>
“Why they call you that?”<br/>
“For all the reason you’d be called little.”<br/>
Nick and Jeff wolf whistle.<br/>
“Damn he must hate that guy to go that far.”<br/>
“Huh?”<br/>
“Barry basically called him a little dicked moron.”<br/>
Barry opens the song, when it starts.<br/>
After a while it was clear Barry was owning this song. Sure cold was damn good but Barry was better.<br/>
The song ends.  <br/>
“OK Who wins Captain Cold?”<br/>
A few clap but not many.<br/>
“OR THE BAD ASS BARRY ALLEN?”<br/>
A roar of applause sounds and Cold huffs.<br/>
Barry gets close so only he could hear.<br/>
“Can be me in the suit or out. In a fight or on the stage. Made a mistake challenging when my dear twin decided to awake the dark side.” <br/>
Cold growls and storms off.<br/>
“Sore loser I suppose.” He hands the mic back to the announcer and sits down.<br/>
“How does he know you?”<br/>
“Processed her a few time remember?”<br/>
“Oh right. He seemed pissed.”<br/>
Barry smirks “good criminals get sloppy when pissed.”<br/>
“Your up David lets see what you can do” Sebastian stated and David goes.<br/>
“We David Singh up next singing....Can’t take my see off of you.”<br/>
Barry blinked a bit at the song choice and leaned back in his chair.<br/>
Smiling softly as David stepped up and grabbed the mic. His eyes search the crowed and meet Barry’s. He nods to the man on stage and give an encouraging smile as he saw nervousness in his eyes.<br/>
  His eyes never left Barry’s as he sang and it made Barry’s heart skip a few beats. He has be in love with his boss for two years so for him to being singing a love song like that while looking at him. Even if he was only looking at him do to nervousness.  But maybe he knew what his next song would be. He vowed never to sing that type of song unless he meant it and it was to that person.<br/>
It was the best time he would ever find.<br/>
The song ends and he steps back up with a soft smile.<br/>
“You did amazing David.”<br/>
Barry walks up to the announcer and tells him the song.<br/>
“Barry Allen Back up again only this time he is sing Adele's- Make you feel my love”.<br/>
“Wait what....There is no way.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“He vowed never to sing a love song unless he meant it and it was directly to the he loves. Keep an eye out for the person he is looking at David.”<br/>
David looks back up at Barry and finds him looking right at him as the song starts. He never looked away and neither did David. <br/>
He was shocked and practically Giddy.<br/>
As the song ended David met Barry half way and pulled him into a searing kiss. The sounds of wolf whistles and clapping followed the very public display.<br/>
“So I take it, you share my feelings?”<br/>
“Obviously Barry”.<br/>
He chuckles in response.<br/>
After that they left the bar and Sebastian dropped him and David at Barry’s home.<br/>
  Once inside there share several kisses as they make their way to the bed room. <br/>
Striping each other as their hands roamed and explored. Barry was pushed onto the bed. His eyes darkened with lust and love as he watched David remove his pants and boxers. <br/>
Before removing Barry’s.<br/>
“So that's what they meant” David teased and Barry laughed good naturally before pulling David into another kiss. <br/>
He flips them before kissing down David’s torso before skipping where he knew he was needed most and kissing up each thigh making David groan before Barry take his length into his mouth suddenly making the man gasp at the feeling.<br/>
He feeling David’s fingers thread through his hair and after a while he pulls him back up and flips them again.<br/>
“top drawer” Barry stated huskily.<br/>
David grabs the bottle and coats his fingers before slowly sliding in one finger starting to stretch him.  After a bit he adds a second then third. Shift slightly Barry gives a pleasures shout and vibrates slightly. Making Barry tense and David look at him startled. Before getting a wicked grin that made Barry’s stomach flip.<br/>
“So much makes more sense now and that's a fun little trick.”<br/>
“I can always stop that.”<br/>
“Don’t try, I like it.”<br/>
Barry smirks “Then lets get to the best part then.”<br/>
David coats his length and lines up with his entrance.<br/>
    Capturing Barry’s lips in a kiss as he pushes in. Once fully seated in the tight heat David waits until Barry adjusted to him before starting a smooth pace. Barry wrapped his legs around David's waist as he moans in pleasure. <br/>
“Fuck love you feel so good.”<br/>
“David fuck me hard please don’t hold back.”<br/>
David gives a pleased groan and really fucks into him. Making Barry moan his name loudly.<br/>
He shifts a bit and hits his prostate making Barry vibrate ripping a loud moan out of David. After that he hit the weak spot with every thrust. <br/>
“D...David I’m...I’m going to...”<br/>
“Me too Cum with me love”.<br/>
It took only three more thrust before both were sent over the edge. After David slowly pulls out and lays down next to Barry.<br/>
“One second.”<br/>
 Barry speed cleans himself and David before laying back down. <br/>
David chuckle “handy that.”<br/>
“No kidding.”<br/>
Barry curled into David’s side as they slowly drifted off to sleep.<br/>
The next day Barry woke up and saw David was still asleep.<br/>
He glances at the clock and winced.<br/>
“David...David wake up.”<br/>
“Hm what?”<br/>
“We are late for work.”<br/>
David looks at the clock and sighs.<br/>
“Well that ironic. Already a bad influence on me huh.” <br/>
Barry roll his eyes as they dress quickly. David in last nights clothes much to his displeasure. <br/>
Once they arrive they notice eye on them.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“So you to are together now.” A cop asks with a raised eyebrow.<br/>
“Wait...how.....” David started before a phone with a video of them kissing last night.<br/>
“Nice voice by the way Allen.”<br/>
Barry groans and he and David look at each other.<br/>
“Listen up!” David calls out and all the officers lined up.<br/>
“To make this quick and simple. Barry and I are in fact dating. Got a problem with that. Tough, it’s not changing.”<br/>
Barry smiled at David.<br/>
“Hey we got no issue, in fact I believe you two make a great couple” One cop states.<br/>
“Yeah a good match” another stated. <br/>
Then Joe walked up and crosses his arms. His eyes narrowed. Barry steps between Joe and David.<br/>
“He made it clear, now so will I. Its. Not. Changing.” <br/>
Joe and Barry glare at eachother for a good bit. The air tense. Before Joe smirked and looked at David.<br/>
“Take care of my boy Captain, or else Captain or no I come after you.”<br/>
“Understood.”<br/>
Barry rolls his eyes.<br/>
“I’ll be upstairs getting work done” he muttered in exasperation as the cops laugh.<br/>
“Barry?”<br/>
“Hm?”<br/>
“I love you.”<br/>
“I love you too David”.<br/>
Barry goes up stairs to a chorus of awwws from the females and teasing gags from the males. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>